loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander of Trianor
A mysterious figure who appeared in the Leoshire to help the bard Balthier of Moliqu'n, only to later betray him and turn to the drow. * Full Name: Alexander Malyouth * Titles Held: Traitor, Trianor , Tarothas * Race: unknown * Birthplace: unknown * Date of Birth: unknown * Current Age (769qc): unknown * Bounty: '''33,000GP, Not worth it.. 66,000GP Still Not worth it. '''Family * Father: unknown * Mother: unknown * Siblings: unknown * Other: unknown You're not very good at this. Associations * Known Allies: Balthier of Moliqu'n, Micholson, Maximillien DuFrey, Giochano of Caernooth, Kara Alarn, Kitty Starlight, Triparch Danier. You've missed the most important.. * Known Enemies: Adalan Blacksparrow, Balthier of Moliqu'n, Cardinal Ervo of Fryknoss * Affiliated Groups: the drow Ancestry It is believed he has racial connections to the Goth Lands of Straita, but the details are unknown, even to him Early Life It is not known for how many years Alexander resided in Hilsyren but there is reason to believe he was there for some years, maybe even his whole life, but his whereabouts during events such as the drow war are unknown but there are suspicions he may have somehow got himself secured in the high mountain cities away from harm, at the expense of others. Adventures If Alexander had done anything before these events of note, they were not noted. The Lone Hill It is now widely believed that the unfortunate accident that led to Adalan Blacksparrow falling down the Mortimers Road Well was the doing of Alexander, who then for unknown reasons took Adalan's place as Balthiers companion to investigate the goings on in Aidenwode Vale. A strange mist had built up within the vale and all who entered were trapped there, coupled with a rising bugbear army, people were also losing their minds. While there it became apparent that there was a dark force responsible for trapping all the individuals in the vale. Alexander is believed to have allied with this dark force, unknown to everyone else. The drow were the only individuals it is thought who could enter and exit and in little time Alexander allied with them too, but this was eventually discovered and Alexander fled with the help of suspected drow ally Kitty Starlight. Near the end of the events that took place in Aidenwode Vale, when Balthier and a returned Adalan were facing the evil force upon the valley's notorious Lone Hill with the aid of Battle Templar Mathius I never did like him. , Alexander came to their aid with an army of the undead and a resurrected black dragon (previously slain by Balthier and Adalan). This helped change the tide of the battle and possibly led to the saving of the vale. Not that I get any thanks for that. After this Alexander was not seen again in Hilsyren. The Eyshabreen Expedition In the months that preceded Adalan, Balthier, and Skor Dal exploring Eyshabreen for unknown reasons Alexander was suspected of be responsible or associated with the following crimes in that land: * Suspected highway robbery in Elegreya * Tied to deaths in Eberleene City * Murder of a vulture guard of Ashcan * Suspected death of several clerics in Salandria’s Necropolis * The summoning of a hellish entity in said Necropolis * Illegal entrance into the royal province of Daniloth * The suspected aid in a kidnapping of a small child from Chorin * Suspected involvement with the murder of a Falinhope ranger * Impersonating Balither of Moliqu'n to enter a poety recital in front of royal Princess Zoe in the city of Pargent * Aiding another to impersonate the noble Ki Falinhope * Aiding a known criminal leader with ties to the Caernooth thieves cult * The murder of 6 royal jesters of the noble Lady Loquaious * Freeing a criminal wanted for treason by the the Queen * Tampering with a protective golem of the host of the premise of aforementioned poetry recital * Stealing an artefact of importance to entire land, and under ownership of several regent figures of Eyshabreen You should have locked it up better. * Murdering 8 members of the city guard and Fryknoss church who tried to bringing him in for questioning * Grave robbing from a Oratum owned cemetery * Murdering and stealing from the elderly owners of the High Road Inn on the Baajir Oratum border * Possible involvement with a dark ritual in Caernooth’s boarder forest of D’jnell * You've missed a few law boy * Tampering with official documents Recent investigation into to the the rather unique sword he carries, and where it was made, there are new suspicions that he may have been responsible for the murder of the Kealem prince that started the civil war between Elgrey and Kaelem in October of 768qc. He is now considered one of the most wanted criminals in all of Eysahbreen, with the High Cardinal of Fryknoss, Ombras Ervo making special efforts to aid in his capture, doubling the original bounty for him from 33,000gp to 66,000. But I'm worth so much more than that.. He was last suspected to have made contact with Balthier of Moliqu'n in April of 769qc. His whereabouts is currently unknown but he is to be considered highly dangerous and not to be trusted. Goals So far all his actions have led to no single obvious agenda for him, but the anarchy and death that follows seem to suggest either a psychotic mentality or pathological fever to a deity of chaos known as Trianor. Or perhaps you just aren't clever enough to figure me out... Rumours of Alexander Many of these acts are unclear on the details and are only a mix from a variety of sources. Rumour One Redacted. Rumour Two Redacted. Personality He is known to present a wide range of persona, but all display a near pathological aversion to honesty and teamwork. Stop that, you'll make me blush.... Score 15 Category:Character Bio